Oliver
Oliver (オリビエ・ポーランジェ Olivier Polanger) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the Beyblading champion of France and a member of the Majestics. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Unicolyon. Appearance Oliver has bright green hair and lilac eyes. In the first season, he wears a long-sleeve red shirt with a long blue jacket over it, sporting a yellow trim and a brown belt. He also wears a blue hat, somewhat reminiscent of a pilot's with red goggles and a white scarf. In G-Revolution, he is shown to wear the same blue hat along with a blue and white jacket with a yellow trim. He wears a yellow and orange top and a brown double-buckled belt and red fingerless gloves. Personality Out of the Majestics, Oliver is not only the calmest and most enjoyable to be around, he is also the most talented. He is a masterful artist, as well as a top ranked chef. He isn't modest about these things and will brag. He is very friendly and makes friends easily, calling Tyson and Kenny his "new best friends" after talking to an angry Tyson in the Louvre. Skills Oliver is a member of the Majestics and comes from a noble family who used their fighting spirits in battle in the centuries gone. Oliver, like his teammates, brings his spirit into Beyblade. Despite ranked the weakest overall member of his team, he is a world class blader nonetheless. Like other members of his team, he doesn't understand team work much and finds it awkward to show support for the other members at first. Oliver Oliver is also a great cook and his cooking skills are world class, having won awards in this area. Beyblade Unicolyon is a pink beyblade with the unicorn-like bit beast sealed within it. Special Move Earth Shake: Unicolyon appears and makes the Earth tremble, damaging the bey and hindering its movement. The move was used in Oliver's battle against Ray. Plot Oliver faced the Dark Blader, Zomb, and won the battle, turning him into the monster Frankenstein. It also appears that comes from a lineage of French royalty and medieval warriors. Beyblade: 2000 Oliver first appears when the Bladebreakers fight the Dark Bladers in the Eiffel Tower, which he watches from the sidelines. He warns them that they need to control their bit beasts better, then leaves. Later, Tyson and Kenny go to the Louvre, an art museum, and find that it is closed. Tyson is able to sneak in and finds Oliver there, pondering an art piece. Oliver had enough money to keep the museum to himself, something that angered Tyson. After eating at his restaurant Tyson hastily asks Oliver to a beyblade match, to which he accepts. They battle and the match ends in a tie. He tells Tyson that he should go to Italy to challenge Enrique. After Enrique and Tyson's last battle Oliver visits him and later witnesses the rematch between Enrique and Tyson. Later Oliver, along with Enrique, takes the Bladebreakers to Robert's castle, where they challenge them all to a best of 3 matches Beybattle. He fights Ray and the match ends in a tie again. He with Enrique coming out of a bus as they give the Bladebreakers a lift to a secret location where Robert has a Beybattle against Tyson. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, he was shown with the rest of the Majestics watching the final battle between Kai and Tyson of the World Championships. In the Japanese exclusive ending, he and Robert are in a tag-team match against Matilda and Aaron. Battles Relationships Trivia *Oliver is French, in France the Unicorn was a popularly featured in French tapestries in centuries gone by. Like the other members of the team it represents a heraldic animal and is one of the more famous animals due to its links in western Europe Royal families. Gallery See Oliver/Gallery. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:France Bladers